The present invention relates to a new method for the pickup and distribution of parcels in an urban environment and to an apparatus for the employment of this method.
The distribution of parcels in cities involves traffic problems that are particularly difficult to resolve.
Small-capacity vehicles are generally used on this account, which increase the volume of traffic and which have to park in order to load and unload their parcels, and this interrupts traffic.
Attempts have also been made to perform the deliveries outside of the heavy-traffic hours, but this has limits due to the fact that the persons who are to receive or ship the parcels are not generally present except during working hours.
The present invention permits resolving these difficulties with the aid of simple, inexpensive means which are easy to realize.